Mais toi, tu as toujours été là
by LonelyD
Summary: Pansy se sent délaissée. Mais son ami, Blaise, est là et la protège. Il a toujours été là.


**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Une histoire une peu niaise quand j'y pense, mais j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Ecrite pour l'anniversaire de Laura. Je suis contente qu'elle lui ai plue. Et d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera également. _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>L'élève prenait des notes tandis qu'elle relisait ses livres de cours. Machinalement elle reprenait chacun des devoirs qu'ils avaient eu à préparer au cours de l'année et ne cessait de répéter la moindre formule qu'ils avaient du apprendre. Cette masse de travail ne lui faisait pas peur, pas plus que les examens de fin d'année, mais la déstabilisait. Il fallait plus que quelques instructeurs, questions et devoirs à Pansy pour qu'elle n'ait peur.<br>Elle faisait parti des élèves qui avaient vécu la Grande bataille de Poudlard - comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de l'appeler -, au premier rang. Alors que sa dernière année à Poudlard allait s'achever, le château avait été assailli par les Mangemorts. Elle avait vu des élèves mourir sous ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité tout cela et s'était battue pour échapper à l'emprise des Mangemorts. Pansy était à Serpentard, mais jamais elle n'aurait accepté obéir à quelqu'un comme Voldemort. Bien sûr, elle avait voulu vendre Potter à Voldemort, ne comprenant pas qu'il était leur seul espoir de survivre. Pansy ne réfléchissait pas toujours aux conséquences de ses actes et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Sur le coup, elle s'était souvenue avoir pensé que s'ils le lui livraient, ils n'auraient pas eu à se battre et qu'ils seraient tous repartis, que tout aurait été terminé. Elle ne comprit que plus tard son erreur.  
>Et pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié Voldemort. Trop imbu de lui-même, aveuglé par la soif de pouvoir, au point d'en devenir sot, tout autant que ses propres partisans. Les Mangemorts lui avaient été soumis et elle n'aurait pu accepter une situation pareille. Pansy était indépendante et elle n'aurait jamais laissé personne décider à sa place. C'était inconcevable pour la jeune Serpentard.<p>

Pansy était seule dans la salle commune de sa maison. Les derniers élèves étaient montés se coucher environ une heure plus tôt. Elle n'en était pas sûre, ces derniers temps, le peu de notion du temps qu'il lui restait, commençait à totalement disparaître. La plupart ne se préoccupait que peu des examens, bien trop pris par les conséquences de la guerre. Contrairement à eux, Pansy ne souhaitait pas s'enliser dans ses pensées noires. Le travail était son remède.  
>Elle semblait être l'unique élève de sa maison à réellement s'occuper de son avenir. Elle voulait réussir et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer la moindre chance. Elle n'avait plus de temps pour les regrets, elle n'était plus une enfant.<br>Les temps étaient durs et elle le savait. L'une de ses tantes était à Azkaban - sort réservé aux partisans de Voldemort - et ses parents semblaient être confrontés à quelques problèmes d'argent. De plus, elle avait du affronter le départ de certains de ses amis. Vincent était mort pendant la guerre, ce qui l'avait beaucoup affectée. Le petit groupe de Serpentard - inséparable - qu'ils avaient formé, avait été touché par sa triste mort. Drago n'avait pas souhaité retourner à Poudlard, bien trop occupé par les procès de ses parents et le sien. Il n'avait pas osé le lui avouer, mais elle savait qu'il craignait le regard des autres. Il avait été trop lâche. Pansy était persuadée qu'il regretterait ce choix, quoiqu'il n'était pas trop tard. Grégory avait tout bonnement arrêté les études. Sa famille avait besoin de lui. Son père était bon pour Azkaban - comme tous les Mangemorts - et il n'avait pas voulu laisser sa mère et son petit frère seuls, préférant mettre en jeu son propre avenir. Blaise était là, heureusement. Sa présence la soulageait. Blaise n'était pas un grand bavard, mais rien que de savoir qu'il était assis derrière elle, qu'il la regardait pour la surveiller, elle se sentait protégée.

Après la bataille Pansy s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne sortait plus, elle ne faisait plus la fête et ne fréquentait plus les filles avec qui elle avait partagé toutes ses années à Poudlard. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Millicent, ni même à Daphnée.  
>Elle s'était mise à travailler, comme jamais. Avant cette année Pansy avait été une élève moyenne. Elle avait navigué entre l'acceptable et les efforts exceptionnelles dans la plupart des matières à part les potions et la botanique où ses notes étaient généralement plus que satisfaisantes. Mais cette septième année n'avait rien à voir. La jeune femme avait vu son monde s'écrouler durant la Guerre. Pansy savait qu'elle jouait son avenir. Elle ne voulait pas le rater, elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Elle ne se le permettrait pas et, désormais, elle n'avait plus le choix.<br>À sa grande surprise elle avait même fini par se lier d'amitié - si on pouvait appeler cela de l'amitié - avec une Serdaigle qui comprenait sa situation. Elles s'étaient rapprochées dans l'adversité et avaient fini par s'apprécier.  
>Pansy détestait toujours autant les Gryffondors. Ils étaient revenus en vainqueur à Poudlard. Tous les avaient acclamés, comme les sauveurs du monde sorcier. Potter et ses acolytes étaient devenus les cocluches de l'école, même s'ils n'avaient pas poursuivi leurs études. Londubat était le grand héros de Poudlard, tout comme Thomas et Finnigan. Ils frimaient tous les trois lorsqu'ils se pavanaient dans les couloirs du château et la plupart des filles leur courraient après. Pathétique, pensait Pansy.<br>Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les Serpentards étaient bien plus détestés encore. Personne n'avait reconnu qu'eux aussi avaient soufferts, qu'eux aussi avaient participé à cette bataille, dans leur camps. Ingrats qu'ils étaient, ils les fuyaient comme la peste, pire, les insultaient à tout bout de champs sans raison. Pansy s'était vue attribuer plusieurs heures de colles pour avoir riposté contre des élèves qui l'avaient insultée. Son tempérament un peu trop impulsif lui jouait des tours.

Les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons grincèrent. Le bruit du bois la sortit de ses révisions. Elle se retourna exaspérée et prête à incendier la personne qui avait osé la déranger. Elle aperçut, tapi dans l'ombre, la carrure du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait si bien et se ravisa.

" - Tu travailles encore?  
>- Oui, ça te dérange?<br>- Mais tu as vu l'heure Pansy? Tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable de travailler autant?  
>- Est-ce que tu crois que je puisse encore avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de raison?<br>- Ne me réponds pas par une question. Tu commences à m'inquiéter Pansy.  
>- À t'inquiéter? "<p>

Pansy surprise par la remarque de son ami l'observa. Il s'avança vers le canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard, situé non loin du bureau auquel elle était installée. Blaise se laissa tomber sur le cuir vert et y étira ses longues jambes, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir.

" - Oui, tu m'inquiètes.  
>- Parce que je travaille? C'est ridicule. Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère?<br>- Très sérieux. Tu te bouffes le moral.  
>- Rectification, ça m'empêcher de me bouffer le moral.<br>- J'en suis pas sûr.  
>- Je te le dis, coupa Pansy. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de travailler. J'ai besoin d'un but. C'est tellement...<br>- Difficile, je sais Pansy. Mais ça ne l'est pas que pour toi. Et ça te rend malade de travailler autant. Où est passée la Pansy joyeuse et sarcastique que je connaissais, l'insupportable Pansy Parkinson que tout Poudlard craignait?  
>- Elle n'est pas rentrée de guerre Blaise. Je crois qu'elle est morte au combat.<br>- C'est triste. Si Pansy Parkinson est morte, je n'ai plus d'ami.  
>- Tu as des amis Blaise, ne dis pas n'importe quoi.<br>- Je parle d'amis qui comptent vraiment. Pansy est la seule qu'il me reste ici, si elle est morte, je suis seul. Je ne veux pas être seul. Viens s'il te plaît. "

Blaise enjoignit le geste à la parole. Il fit un signe de la main à son amie pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" - Pourquoi tu es là? Tu ne devrais pas dormir?  
>- Je n'y arrive pas. Je réfléchis trop.<br>- Oh, toi, Blaise, tu réfléchis trop? dit-elle ironique. C'est nouveau ça. Mais d'où te viens donc cette capacité de réflection surhumaine?  
>- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Granger. "<p>

Pansy fit un bond de sa chaise et manqua de la renverser.

" - Comment tu m'as appelée?  
>- Tu as très bien compris, répondit-il un sourire triomphant sur son visage.<br>- Je crains que non.  
>- Comme tu veux, Granger.<br>- Mais ça va pas Blaise! Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça, comme cette garce. Je ne lui ressemble en rien, elle et moi n'avons rien à voir.  
>- Ah... Enfin je retrouve Pansy Parkinson.<br>- C'est pas drôle Blaise.  
>- Excuse-moi Pansy, mais ça me fait trop plaisir de te mettre à ce point en colère, j'adore voir cette expression sur ton visage. "<p>

Blaise, victorieux, lui sourit et elle se rassit, dédaignant son ami.

" - Je dis ça pour plaisanter bien sûr, mais tu travailles comme elle le faisait. Tu es tout le temps en train de travailler. Jour et nuit. Et je sais que tu la jalouses.  
>- Pourquoi je la jalouserais?<br>- Parce qu'elle voit plus Drago que toi.  
>- Je m'en moque. Drago et moi sommes amis depuis des années, elle ne prendra jamais ma place auprès de lui. Personne ne pourra prendre ma place, quelqu'il fut.<br>- Il te manque? osa le Serpentard.  
>- Comme à toi il te manque Blaise. C'est une question bête que tu me poses là. Au lieu de dire des idioties, retourne te coucher et laisse-moi travailler, ordonna-t-elle. "<p>

Blaise se leva et Pansy soupira. Il semblait convaincu mais à son plus grand étonnement il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, passant l'autre dans ses cheveux.

" S'il te plaît, viens. "

Elle ne prêta pas attention à sa suggestion mais frisonna au contact de la main de son ami. Depuis la bataille ils s'étaient immanquablement rapprochés. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche d'un garçon depuis Drago. Blaise était parvenu à combler le manque que l'ancien Mangemort avait créé dans sa vie.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Blaise attrapa l'une de ses mains et la força à lâcher sa plume. De l'autre, il ferma d'un geste sec les livres étalés sur son bureau.

" - Très bien, je m'arrête le temps que tu trouves le sommeil et après tu iras te coucher.  
>- Si tu veux, j'irais me coucher après et je te laisserais travailler, mentit Blaise.<br>- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
>- Je ne veux rien. Mais oublie le.<br>- L'oublier? Qu'est ce que tu me racontes? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'oublier? questionna-t-elle en, arquant ses sourcils.  
>- C'est fini. Il n'y aura plus rien entre vous deux. Il s'est passé trop de choses, trop de temps.<br>- Je sais bien Blaise, tu crois que je suis idiote au point de ne pas l'avoir compris?  
>- Je ne t'ai jamais cru idiote, mais je me fais du soucis.<br>- Arrête de t'inquièter pour moi. Je trouve que tu te prends bien trop la tête.  
>- Je ne m'en ferais jamais assez. "<p>

Pansy observa son ami quelques instants. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé être aussi proche de Blaise, mais depuis la bataille, tout avait changé et Blaise tentait de lui faire comprendre.

" - Je trouve ça trop étrange.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?<br>- Toi. Enfin toi et moi. Tu sais, Drago et moi étions amis durant des années, nous étions très proches. Cependant, jamais il n'a fait ce que tu fais pour moi. Il m'écoutait, la plupart du temps, lorsque j'en avais besoin. Il était présent quand il le fallait, mais pas toujours comme il aurait du l'être. Et toi, tu es mon ami, Blaise et ça n'a jamais été pareil. Mais toi, toi, tu as toujours été là. Comme il le fallait. Jamais tu ne m'as envoyé chier, jamais tu ne m'as dit que tu n'avais pas le temps pour moi. Heureusement que tu es là Blaise, merci.  
>- Ne me remercie pas. Tu sais comment il est. Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Et je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire, pour une amie. Mon amie. Viens maintenant. "<p>

Blaise la prit par la main et la tira avec lui vers le canapé. Ils s'assirent l'un et côté de l'autre et Blaise passa son bras derrière les épaules de Pansy. Il l'attira contre lui passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
>Pansy avait la tête au creux de son épaule. Ses grands bras la serraient contre lui. Elle se sentait si petite face à lui.<p>

" - Tu crois qu'un jour tout ira mieux, demanda timidement Pansy.  
>- J'en suis certain. Un jour tout s'arrangera. Tu es forte Pansy, tu vaux mieux que tous. Ne l'oublie jamais.<br>- Merci, Blaise. "

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Cette douce étreinte lui réchauffa le coeur mort qui luttait au fond de sa poitrine. Les douleurs, les trahisons et les déceptions l'avaient achevé. Pansy était devenue froide et impassible. La plupart la disait sans pitié, coeur de pierre et elle n'aurait pas osé les contredire à tel point il avait raison. Et cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle n'était plus sujette aux peines.  
>Le problème était que devant lui elle oubliait celle qu'elle essayait d'incarner. Une deuxième personnalité prenait le dessus - sa vraie personnalité - et celle qu'elle avait été autrefois pour ses amis renaissait. Alors que Pansy s'efforçait de ce créer cette carapace qui la protégerait des contacts extérieurs, Blaise lui, s'empressait de faire tomber le masque. Il faisait ressortir sa vraie nature, celle qu'elle était en réalité et pas une fausse copie.<p>

Blaise surprit ses lèvres rosées et les firent prisonnière. Elle se laissa faire et s'abandonna à cette affection. Elle le lui rendit avec tous les sentiments que son coeur lui portait. Le jeune homme osa la prendre par la taille et l'allongea. De ses mains il dessina ses courbes. Il entreprit de réchauffer le froid de sa peau blanche. Blaise caressa de ses longs doigts le traits durcis de son visage et crut apercevoir un sourire. Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu lui faire. Ce sourire lui était destiné et il n'appartenait qu'à lui.  
>Cette nuit là, Blaise lui fit comprendre qu'elle était toujours capable de ressentir, de vivre. Pansy n'était pas morte. Blaise, dans un moment d'oubli, laissa échapper de ses lèvres un "je t'aime" qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Cette union leur fit tout oublier.<p>

Pansy, apaisée, rassurée, s'endormit dans les bras protecteurs de son ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour elle.


End file.
